iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Werebereus
Hi, welcome to Ice Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hailey page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lady Blue (Talk) 08:46, February 7, 2012 Sid Look, please don't take my edits personal, I'm just acting in the site's best interests. You don't need to call me an idiot for changing what you did. First off, you calling me an idiot and reverting an elaborate, descriptive section rife with images and quotes to something that is in past tense, skips plot points and lacks pics is petulant and immature. Why would *you* do that? But please, it's not a question of who's right and who's wrong; the facts speak for themselves: -my edits give a play-by-play account of what went down as it went down (this explains things better when you know every little fact) -I put in quotes (this lets you see the feeling of the scenes through dialogue) -I worded it so that it would be like an encyclopaedia page (which is what Wiki branches are all about) -I worded it all in past tense (this stuff already happened and you can check other Wiki branches. They confirm it: movie pages are always worded in present tense, character pages are always in past tense. That's just how we roll.) -I put in pictures (lets you see how the scenes look) -I included all the facts and all the scenes (I don't need to elaborate) -and perhaps most important of all, I worded the whole thing with an in-universe tone: we don't mention that Sid's a fictional character who appears in these movies. We know that already. So please, don't be so quick to anger by insulting people, don't take this so personally and pretty please, stop reverting this stuff. I am trying to help out by adding more info.--Macrauchenia (talk) 19:50, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Articles There you go again, insulting people. I gotta say, it's pretty childish speaking to people that way. I was trying to do what's right for the Wiki, and it seems to me that you reverting my edits, edits that cover more and follow the guidelines of the other Wiki branches, is just childish and immature. WHY would you write a WHOLE NEW BIO if one already exists? You're supposed to EDIT the existing one. To answer your question, I added a whole new biography because I was trying to write something more informative, something that covers a lot more info and something that is worded just right. I'm just putting in something that covers things in the right tone, an encyclopaedic tone, rather than keep a description that covers less and doesn't have the right word usage, so no, I'm "supposed" to do nothing. Add to it, not go "Don't look at that one, look at my more descriptive one!". Thats not how these Wikis work. Didn't you read what I told you before? I'm actually changing things, not just saying "mine's better". The articles are meant to be in past tense. They need to cover more info. They need images. They need quotes. And people that edit need not bicker about who's right and who's, in the case of what you refer to other people who dissent, an idiot. That's how these Wikis work. But hey, I'm a reasonable guy: if you don't like what I'm saying or doing to your precious articles, we can take this up with the bureaucrats on this Wiki. I'm sure they can sort this little fracas out. Me, I wanna type up the articles in the proper manner without suffering people who like to make a scene; I don't want any trouble.--Macrauchenia (talk) 21:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC)